Retrouvailles
by Mydeus
Summary: "Me caches-tu quelque chose?" - OS - Bayonetta X Jeanne - F/F


Les yeux de Bayonetta se posèrent brièvement sur les Roses d'Onyx reposant sur la commode. Ces armes, magnifiques, qui l'avaient accompagnée durant son long périple et avait tué nombre d'anges et autres créatures divines. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus alors qu'elle repensa à tous ces combats livrés, à tous ces cadavres empilés grâce à ses quatre alliés les plus précieux. Si elle n'était pas particulièrement fière d'incarner la Mort, elle n'éprouvait que peu de remords. Elle aimait se battre, elle aimait prendre des risques, elle aimait le bruit que faisaient ses balles lorsqu'elles transperçaient la peau de ces immondes énergumènes venant du ciel. Elle se sentait libre. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait mit fin à la plus grande menace qui pesait jusqu'alors sur le monde, elle n'avait plus de raison de se battre.

Bayonetta s'assit lentement sur le lit couvert d'un drap blanc immaculé, soigneusement préparé par Jeanne. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et fixa le mur nu un long moment. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour passer le temps, maintenant que les anges resteraient sans doute cloîtrés dans leur Paradis par peur de se faire torturer. Elle détestait rester inactive, il lui fallait sa dose quotidienne d'action et d'adrénaline si elle ne voulait pas se transformer en une sorcière complètement sénile. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours Jeanne, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se battre sérieusement – elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la blesser, ou pire, de la tuer. Elle soupira longuement, les prémices de l'ennui s'éveillant déjà en elle. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle avait propulsé Jubileus vers le Soleil, et la nostalgie des combats passés la guettaient déjà. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen pour s'occuper, et vite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la baie vitrée pour s'amuser à tirer sur quelques oiseaux, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Jeanne apparut sur le seuil, un faible sourire étalé sur ses lèvres. Bayonetta ne l'avait encore jamais vu arborer ce sourire, et il paraissait tout sauf naturel. Elle était mal-à-l'aise, et cela se lisait clairement sur son visage. Bayonetta ne le fit pas remarquer, cependant, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Je voulais juste savoir si ta chambre te plaisait, dit maladroitement la sorcière aux cheveux argentés.

- Et bien, répondit Bayonetta de son habituel ton hautain. Cela manque clairement de couleurs, mais je m'en contenterais.

- Je… Il me semblait que c'était ainsi que tu l'aimais, dans le passé, s'excusa Jeanne, visiblement gênée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Bayonetta avec un sourire. Après tout je ne suis qu'une invitée, je ne vais pas faire ma difficile.

- Nous pourrions la repeindre demain, si tu veux, dit Jeanne comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- D'accord, acquiesça la sorcière avec un léger mouvement de la tête, ne voulant pas la contrarier. Ça serait bien. »

Jeanne repartit silencieusement sans ajouter un mot, et ferma délicatement la porte. Bayonetta avait la nette impression que Jeanne voulait à la fois lui faire plaisir et l'éviter. Elle avait déjà remarqué quelques attitudes intrigantes, mais elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Jeanne s'affairait dans toute la maison et faisait en sorte que Bayonetta soit à son aise, peu importe la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était aux petits soins, et même si elle faisait son possible pour que Bayonetta ne le remarque pas, elle laissait des traces évidentes de son passage. Le plus curieux était qu'elle ne recherchait pas la moindre expression de gratitude, au contraire, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne quasiment jamais la croiser. Ce comportement suspect avait tout de suite interpelé Bayonetta, même si elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la cause. Il allait falloir qu'elle tire tout cela au clair.

Affublée d'une combinaison blanche '_passée de mode depuis quelques siècles déjà_' d'après elle, Bayonetta s'efforçait de peindre le mur correctement, suivant à la lettre les instructions de Jeanne. Ce n'était pas une activité qui lui plaisait particulièrement – en réalité, elle trouvait même cela déprimant – mais étant donné que Jeanne était à ses côtés, elle la subissait sans broncher. Après un quart d'heure de peinture appliquée, elle recula de quelques pas pour évaluer son travail, et nota avec un petit rire que ce qu'elle avait fait était loin, très loin de passer pour une œuvre d'art. A côté, le travail de Jeanne s'apparentait à une œuvre de Rubens, mais cela n'étonna guère Bayonetta. Elle observa un instant la sorcière aux cheveux d'argent à l'œuvre, et ne put éviter un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle remarqua son air concentré et la précision de ses coups de pinceaux.

« Et bien, quel talent ! commenta Bayonetta, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il est clair que tu me surpasses dans certains domaines. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Jeanne affiche un air de supériorité narquois, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire après chacun de leurs affrontements, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire, Jeanne rougit violemment à la remarque et se concentra plus que jamais sur son travail.

« Bien sûr que non, balbutia-t-elle maladroitement, serrant tellement fort son pinceau que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Peut-être que si tu daignais t'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement tu y arriverais. »

Bayonetta perçu quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont elle avait dit ses derniers mots. Un mélange d'exaspération, de désespoir et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Une sorte de supplication, peut-être. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, et sentit tout de suite les muscles de tendre à l'unisson, la main de Jeanne s'immobilisant aussitôt.

« S'il te plaît, demanda Jeanne à travers ses dents serrées. Je ne peux pas travailler comme ça. Si cela t'ennuie, libre à toi d'aller faire autre chose. »

Bayonetta ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui assurer que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle appréciait réellement passer des moments de ce genre en sa compagnie, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Jeanne avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la respiration saccadée. Elle jugea alors préférable de ne pas insister plus longtemps, et après avoir acquiescé d'un simple mouvement de la tête, elle s'éclipsa. Après avoir refermé la porte sans bruit, elle tendit l'oreille. Seul un soupir lui parvint, et après une minute qui paru interminable, elle entendit à nouveau le bruit du pinceau glissant contre la surface plane du mur.

Quelques jours passèrent sans situations embarrassantes, et Bayonetta s'en réjouit intérieurement. A vrai dire, Jeanne l'évitait tellement souvent qu'il était rare qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la même pièce pendant plus de deux minutes, ce qui mettait un frein aux tensions. Pourtant, ce soir là, Jeanne sembla vouloir faire un effort – aussi minime était-il – pour se rapprocher de Bayonetta. Elle l'avait croisée furtivement dans un couloir de leur appartement plus tôt dans la journée, et lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait se joindre à elle pour partager un repas. Bayonetta avait accepté, pensant que décliner l'invitation ne servirait qu'à renforcer les tensions, et fut contente de sa décision lorsqu'un sourire étire enfin les lèvres de Jeanne.

Bayonetta s'assit à la table que Jeanne avait préparée, et nota avec un haussement de sourcil les bougies allumées et l'unique rose posée au milieu de la nappe blanche.

« C'est trop, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Jeanne en surgissant de la cuisine.

- Oh non, c'est juste…, répondit Bayonetta en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus standard, disons.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Jeanne, provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de son ancienne rivale. Dans le temps…

- Jeanne, coupa Bayonetta, se levant de sa chaise en tentant un pas vers la sorcière aux cheveux argentés. Arrête de t'excuser. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, les seules choses que tu m'aies dites ont été des excuses. Tu te tues à la tâche, tu t'occupes de tout, tu fais de ton mieux pour que je me sente bien chez toi. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ? Et pourquoi toutes ces références au passé ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te justifier, à tort, en prétextant que dans le temps ceci, dans le passé cela… Me caches-tu quelque chose ? »

Jeanne hésita un instant, puis répondit.

« Non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Je veux juste que tu te sentes chez toi, et pour ça j'essaye de me souvenir de ce que tu aimais. Mais à vrai dire, je commence à me rendre compte que tu n'es plus la Cereza que j'ai connu. Tu as changé. Tu n'aimes plus les mêmes choses, tu réagis différemment… Depuis que tu es là, je m'efforce de répondre à des attentes qui ne sont pas les tiennes.

- Et bien si là est la raison de ton malaise, c'est toi qui as changé, répondit Bayonetta. Dans mes souvenirs, la Jeanne que je connaissais alors n'aurait pas fait une montagne de si peu, au contraire, elle n'en aurait eu que faire de ma situation.

- Alors il se pourrait bien que les souvenirs que tu gardes de moi soient erronés, rétorqua Jeanne dans un élan de colère qui surprit quelque peu Bayonetta. Cereza, reprit-elle plus calmement, une main sur le front. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne te souviens pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute bien sûr, mais il m'est difficile de l'accepter.

- Mais enfin, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si différent entre mon moi présent et mon moi passé, peut-être pourrais-je y remédier ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi, répondit Jeanne. Ce n'est pas important, je suis juste perturbée par ces différences. Il faudra que je m'adapte, c'est ainsi.

- Peut-être qui si tu arrêtais de m'éviter sans arrêt tu te serais déjà adaptée, tu sais ? remarqua Bayonetta, une main sur la hanche. Après tout, je ne peux pas être fondamentalement différente de celle que j'étais il y a cinq siècles. Si tu veux me redécouvrir, cela ne tient qu'à toi. »

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Bayonetta avait posé les choses à plat vis-à-vis de Jeanne, et elle était ravie de constater qu'e cela avait fait son petit effet. Jeanne s'était montrée plus ouverte, ne fuyait plus dès qu'elle la voyait, et il lui arrivait même de sourire chaleureusement. Cependant, Bayonetta percevait toujours quelques instants de tensions, notamment lorsqu'elles se trouvaient physiquement proche. Jeanne se crispait, presque au point de faire grincer ses dents, et trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'éloigner. Bayonetta pensait que c'était juste parce qu'elle n'aimait voir sa zone personnelle violée, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. La seule chose qui la faisait douter de sa théorie était que Jeanne, dans de telles situations, n'avait pas l'air contrariée. Au contraire, elle rougissait légèrement, se raclait la gorge, détournait le regard. Elle était gênée.

Bayonetta toqua doucement à la porte de son amie, et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Jeanne était allongée sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et elle contemplait pensivement le plafond.

« Que dirais-tu, commença Bayonetta en se jetant négligemment sur le matelas à ses côtés, portant une sucette à sa bouche. D'aller à la chasse aux angelots demain ? Tu as sérieusement besoin de te dépenser, ma chère.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jeanne en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

- Cela va faire deux semaines que tu n'es pas sortie, constata la sorcière aux cheveux noirs en enfonçant son index dans la joue de Jeanne. Si tu continues comme ça, je pourrais bientôt te battre à plates coutures.

- C'est déjà le cas, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant le doigt qui la taquinait. Tu as toujours été bien meilleure que moi, ne prétend pas le contraire.

- Et bien… Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Bayonetta, voyant qu'il ne fallait pas pousser la plaisanterie plus loin.

- Tout va très bien », répondit Jeanne sèchement avant de se mordre la lèvre, le regard à nouveau fixé sur le plafond.

Bayonetta ne voulut pas insister, et s'apprêtait à repartir avec un soupir lorsqu'elle vit une larme rouler sur la joue pâle de Jeanne. Pendant un instant, elle ne su que faire, mais finit par se décider. Elle se tourna sur le côté et se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Le corps de Jeanne se raidit, mais cela ne surprit en rien Bayonetta qui l'ignora, et fit même en sorte d'être assez près pour ressentir chacun des tics agitant ses muscles crispés.

« Jeanne, murmura Bayonetta, glissant délicatement deux doigts sous son menton. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les pleurnichards, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-tu finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

Jeanne pinça les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses larmes, et plongea son regard dans celui de Bayonetta. Cette dernière savait qu'il y avait quelque chose la concernant, elle n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide. Elle avait émit plusieurs hypothèses, mais elle ne les testerait pas. Elle attendrait que Jeanne agisse, et cela ne se ferait que par la force. Elle allait lui arracher les réponses, et elle ne cesserait de la harceler tant qu'elle ne les obtiendrait pas.

Mais Jeanne semblait être incapable de parler, sa bouche était réduite à une mince ligne rose pâle tellement elle était serrée. Elle fixait Bayonetta avec une intensité troublante, les yeux embués de larmes, sa main agrippant fermement l'oreiller. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en guise de réponse, tout en sachant pertinemment que Bayonetta ne considérerait pas ce geste comme acceptable. Elle espéra l'espace d'un instant que la sorcière aux cheveux de jais allait s'en aller et la laisser pleurer à son aise, mais c'eût été trop facile. Bayonetta posa sa sucette sur la table de chevet, et sans plus de cérémonie attira Jeanne dans une étreinte amicale et rassurante. Le corps crispé de Jeanne mit un long moment avant de se détendre, et ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'elle osa enfin enlacer Bayonetta à son tour. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, inhalant à grande bouffée le doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, chuchota Bayonetta dans son oreille, espérant que la situation la pousserait aux confidences. S'il te plaît… »

Mais Jeanne ne dit rien, et ne trouva que ses larmes pour s'exprimer. Elle éclata en sanglots, resserrant fermement ses bras autours de Bayonetta, comme si elle était son unique point d'encrage qui la maintenait à la surface. Bayonetta prit alors conscience du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, elle se rendit compte que, peu importe quelle en était la raison, Jeanne portait un fardeau immense. C'est pour cela qu'elle revint sur sa décision de vouloir coûte que coûte une réponse. Elle se contenta de la soutenir jusqu'à ce que cet élan d'émotion soit passé, tapotant son dos à intervalles réguliers pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne s'en irait pas. Peu à peu, les sanglots se mutèrent en hoquets, qui eux-mêmes se turent après un long moment.

« Ça va aller, murmura Bayonetta en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller… »

Bayonetta s'allongea finalement sur le dos, et repositionna la tête de Jeanne sur son épaule, pour qu'elle soit installée aussi confortablement que possible. Il lui semblait que Jeanne s'était endormie, et bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas passer la nuit dans cette chambre, elle rechignait à l'idée de devoir la laisser seule. Les poings de Jeanne se resserrèrent sur le tee-shirt qu'elle avait revêtu pour la journée, et elle abandonna pour définitivement l'idée de quitter la pièce. Bientôt, seul le léger bruit de la respiration de Jeanne parvint aux oreilles de Bayonetta, et elle déposa doucement sa main sur le dos de son amie, finalement prête à traverser la nuit à ses côtés.

Lorsque Bayonetta ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil filtraient déjà à travers les rideaux de lin blanc, déversant une douce lumière dans la chambre. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans une position qui pourrait se révéler particulièrement gênante si Jeanne se réveillait. Elles étaient toutes deux allongées sur le côté, les jambes entremêlées, un bras de Jeanne fermement enroulé autour de la taille de Bayonetta. Cette dernière réfléchissait à un moyen de s'éclipser silencieusement, sans réveiller la sorcière qui dormait encore paisiblement. Elle tenta tout d'abord de libérer ses jambes, mais la manœuvre s'avérait trop risquée. Puis elle essaya sans conviction de déplacer le bras de Jeanne qui entravait sa taille, mais son geste s'arrêta net lorsque Jeanne s'étira lentement avec un léger soupir ensommeillé, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur le corps de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs. Le bout de son nez caressa tendrement la joue de Bayonetta, et il n'en fallut pas plus à celle-ci pour comprendre. Elle avait songé à cette possibilité, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Maintenant, elle y croyait. Elle y croyait, et elle réalisa à quel point Jeanne avait dû souffrir durant toutes ces années. Plus de cinq cents ans…

La position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. Cela paraissait tellement naturel, elle se sentait si bien ainsi, elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles dormaient ensemble de cette façon. C'était une évidence. Et Bayonetta n'essaya plus de se libérer de l'étreinte de son amie. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Jeanne pour émerger complètement de son sommeil.

« Bonjour, toi, dit-elle doucement, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Bien dormi ? », sourit Bayonetta, prenant pleinement conscience que c'était ainsi qu'elle aurait dû s'éveiller tout les matins, et ce depuis longtemps.

Jeanne s'apprêtait à répondre avec un sourire, quand soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Se retrouver nez à nez avec Bayonetta lui rappela les évènements de la soirée passée, et elle réalisa avec horreur que celle-ci n'était pas censé être là, avec elle, si proche. Jeanne venait de se trahir, et elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle se sentait incapable de rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, avec _elle_.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi, balbutia-t-elle en se séparant de son amie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne voulais pas, c'est un malheureux concours de circonstances…

- Jeanne, coupa Bayonetta abruptement en saisissant son poignet. Pour la dernière fois, arrête de t'excuser. Tout va bien. »

Elle l'attira vers elle, doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'à présent, elle savait. Bayonetta n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir agir si sereinement, si tendrement avec cette sorcière au teint pâle. C'était comme si son inconscient connaissait parfaitement tout ces gestes qu'elle avait oublié. Jeanne tenta de résister car elle n'était pas réellement convaincue par ce revirement inattendu de situation, mais le bras qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et la main qui vint se poser délicatement sur sa joue eurent raison d'elle.

« Cereza, souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Shhh, lui intima Bayonetta, plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux gris de Jeanne. Nous avons cinq cents ans à rattraper. »

Elle glissa tendrement sa main derrière la nuque de Jeanne, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud lui caresser la peau. Ne voulant la faire languir plus longtemps, elle gomma les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tel les ailes d'un papillon sur des pétales de rose. Jeanne resta un instant interdite, submergée par l'émotion que lui procurait ce baiser, son premier depuis bien des années. Puis elle prit finalement conscience que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, et elle retourna le baiser avec une passion dévorante, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de son dos. Bayonetta fut surprise par tant de fougue, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de guider ses mains, elles agissaient d'elles-mêmes, comme si elles connaissaient parfaitement la marche à suivre. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à glisser sous le tee-shirt qui servait de pyjama à Jeanne, les ongles griffant légèrement la peau de ses hanches, le bout de ses doigts traçant un chemin familier sur le bas de son dos. Enfin, leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un tendre ballet, provoquant une explosion de sensations, tant chez Bayonetta que chez Jeanne.

Bayonetta n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir partagé de tels moments d'intimité d'une intensité similaire avec qui que ce soit, et elle était ravie de pouvoir redécouvrir cette excitation et ce désir naissant sous un jour nouveau. Son instinct lui intimait d'agir, de ne pas réfléchir et de combler Jeanne jusqu'à l'épuisement. La raison, couplée à une timidité qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, la poussait à prendre son temps, et à anticiper les attentes de son amie. La seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas était que Jeanne prenne le dessus. Après l'avoir fait attendre plus d'un demi-millénaire, elle lui devait bien cela. Jeanne se fit soudain plus insistante, ses mains glissaient avec plus d'assurance sous l'unique couche de vêtement que portait Bayonetta. Mais elle n'arriverait pas à s'imposer.

Bayonetta attrapa ces doigts qui dansaient sur sa peau, caressaient avec malice les contours de ses seins, les empêchant ainsi de poursuivre leur course sensuelle.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, veux-tu ? », dit-elle doucement en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle saisit l'une de ses mains délicates et la porta lentement à sa bouche, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux aux pupilles dilatées de la sorcières aux cheveux d'argent. Elle entreprit ensuite d'embrasser chacune de ses phalanges, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua non sans une pointe de fierté la lueur de désir qui s'embrasait au fond de ces iris gris. Elle termina par un baiser sur le poignet, et décida ensuite qu'il était grand temps de la satisfaire pleinement.

Elle soutint le dos de Jeanne d'un bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur sa cuisse. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre en voyant le décolleté voluptueux qui s'offrit à elle lorsque Bayonetta se pencha pour lui mordiller l'oreille, et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'agripper fermement ses cuisses pour l'inciter à se rapprocher.

« Patience », murmura Bayonetta avant de capturer son lobe entre ses dents.

Le bout de sa langue laissa un sentier humide sur son passage lorsqu'il traversa lentement sa joue, puis caressa tendrement sa lèvre supérieure. Jeanne esquissa un mouvement pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Bayonetta fut plus rapide. Elle se redressa, et avisa d'un coup d'œil le tee-shirt de Jeanne, devenu bien trop embarrassant. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus, Bayonetta claqua des doigts, et l'habit se retrouva en lambeaux en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Les quelques morceaux de tissus glissèrent sur les côtés, révélant ainsi le corps pâle de Jeanne, qui ne fut alors plus que protégé par une simple culotte en coton. Bayonetta sourit d'un air appréciateur et se lécha les babines, son instinct de panthère à l'affut. Elle partie à l'assaut de ses seins, ses longs doigts habiles caressant sa peau sans retenue, pinçant de temps à autres un téton entre ses phalanges. Elle se baissa lentement pour embrasser le creux de ses clavicules, et sentit dans le même temps les mains de Jeanne s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant à quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon serré. Bayonetta laissa ses lèvres se balader de son corps, déposer de léger baisers ouvert çà et là. Ses propres mains caressèrent une dernière fois sa poitrine avant de glisser le long de son corps frêle, et se posèrent délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle enfouit sa langue dans son nombril, puis parti explorer son bas-ventre, juste assez bas pour sentir le corps de Jeanne frémir et ses muscles se contracter furieusement.

Cela faisait une éternité que Jeanne n'avait pas ressenti pareille sensation, et elle ne put se retenir de se mordre la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang lorsque les doigts de Bayonetta glissèrent sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Bayonetta la taquina un moment, son index allant d'un bord à l'autre sans jamais la toucher directement. Puis, devant l'air implorant de Jeanne qui serrait à présent l'oreiller dans ses poings, elle finit par retirer la culotte, lentement, pour ne pas précipiter ce moment si attendu. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard empli de tendresse à son amante, Bayonetta approcha sa bouche de la chair si précieuse et si fragile. Un gémissement de plaisir parvint à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle goutait timidement cette parcelle intime et encore inconnue.

« Cereza », dit Jeanne dans un soupir, cambrant son dos pour l'inciter à aller plus loin.

Bayonetta darda la langue, tâchant de découvrir quels étaient ses points les plus sensibles, ses mains agrippant fermement ses hanches pour la maintenir immobile. Puis, très vite, elle réalisa que le seul travail de sa bouche ne suffirait pas pour ce qu'elle avait envie de lui offrir. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour sauvagement, elle ne voulait pas que Jeanne finisse couverte de griffures et de traces de dents, elles auraient tout le temps pour cela plus tard. Pour cette deuxième première fois, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, elle voulait lui prodiguer toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, lui faire visiter le Paradis sous un nouveau jour.

Elle remonta langoureusement le long du corps de Jeanne, prenant bien soin de laisser glisser sa cuisse sur son entrejambe, son genou pressant momentanément la zone sensible. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, puis contempla un instant les prunelles alors brillantes de désir de son amante, avant de glisser deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Les lèvres de Jeanne se resserrèrent aussitôt autour d'eux, tandis que sa jambe s'enroula autour de celle de Bayonetta d'un agile mouvement. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais cru que ce simple geste put être aussi excitant à regarder. Son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge lorsque Jeanne relâcha son emprise sur ces doigts délicats avant de les lécher consciencieusement, l'œil taquin.

Bayonetta se laissa faire sans rechigner lorsque finalement, une main de Jeanne saisit son poignet, et guida ces doigts, si parfaits à ses yeux, là où elle les voulait le plus. Ils glissèrent le long de son corps, sur son cou, entre ses seins, sur son ventre tendu par l'anticipation, puis rencontrèrent dans une danse lascive la chair brûlante, implorant le contact. Enfin, après un court instant d'hésitation, ils s'immiscèrent dans son intimité, lentement, tendrement. Jeanne enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Bayonetta, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son cou, et elle ne put retenir ses hanches de se mouvoir au rythme régulier de son mouvement de poignet.

« Laisse-moi te regarder », chuchota faiblement Bayonetta en se redressant sur son coude, caressant la joue du Jeanne du dos de sa main.

Jeanne, qui avait déjà les joues rougies, s'embrasa d'un excès de pudeur, et s'empressa de fermer les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard perçant de cette femme qui lui faisait tant de bien. Bayonetta redécouvrait son corps, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de s'être trop enlaidie au fil des années. Elle avait peur que Bayonetta ne l'apprécie plus comme dans le temps et décide finalement de lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois, et ses craintes ne passèrent pas inaperçues.

« Tu es magnifique », la rassura Bayonetta dans un souffle, regardant le visage habituellement inexpressif de Jeanne se crisper de plaisir alors que ses doigts continuaient leur habile mouvement de va-et-vient.

La respiration de Jeanne devint peu à peu saccadée, de faibles gémissements échappant de temps à autres sa bouche entrouverte. Son bassin s'enfonçait dans le matelas, ses doigts de pieds se resserraient sur les draps, et Bayonetta trouvait cela particulièrement irrésistible. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, accélérant radicalement la cadence, les pressions qu'exerçait son pouce sur son bouton de plaisir se faisant de plus en plus impitoyables. Les ongles de Jeanne laissèrent une traînée brûlante dans leur sillage lorsqu'ils griffèrent avec force le bas de son dos, et Bayonetta fut incapable de retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise. Jeanne ne pu que lui rendre son baiser avec une fougue débordante pour se faire pardonner, bien que Bayonetta ne lui en voulait pas.

Jeanne sentait la douce vague de plaisir monter peu à peu en elle, et elle s'arracha aux lèvres de son amante pour se concentrer sur sa respiration qui s'emballait de façon alarmante.

« Cereza, dit-elle dans un jappement fébrile, son commençant à trembler comme une feuille. Cereza… »

_Je te veux. Je t'aime. Tu m'as tellement manquée. Je t'aime_… Son flot de pensées s'interrompit brutalement, comme si son cerveau c'était soudain déconnecté de la réalité. Elle fut submergée par une sensation indescriptible, sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années. Elle qui d'ordinaire se targuait d'être le maître absolue de son propre corps sentait ses membres s'agiter, agir de leur propre gré, réagir de façon inattendue face à cette chaleur ensorcelante se répandant dans son bas-ventre, et elle ne put rien y faire. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans l'épaule de Bayonetta, ses ongles acérés abimèrent presque jusqu'au sang sa peau de velours, son dos se cambra violemment. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues enflammées, un gémissement particulièrement aigüe fut étouffé, preuves incontestables de ce doux état d'extase.

Bayonetta attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, observant d'un œil avide les expressions apparaissant sur son visage rougit habituellement aussi fragile et figé qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Après de longues secondes durant lesquelles elle ne fit que la regarder dans un silence reposant, les lèvres de Jeanne s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire emprunt de soulagement et de sérénité.

Jeanne soupira de contentement et emprisonna Bayonetta dans une étreinte délicate, recherchant la chaleur de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elles n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Le silence n'avait rien de gênant. Bayonetta s'allongea sur le dos. Jeanne posa sa tête sur son épaule, une jambe en travers de son corps. Elles ne dormiraient pas. Jeanne tâcherait seulement de graver ce précieux souvenir dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Bayonetta tâcherait seulement de profiter de l'instant, et d'espérer que ça ne serait pas le dernier.


End file.
